Que assim seja
by Andro-no-hana
Summary: Numa tarde particularmente quente para o final de verão. Tiago Potter é abordado num corredor deserto por três figuras. "Aceita ser um Comensal da Morte?" Mas como essa tarde sinistra, de repente, se torna na melhor tarde da vida de Tiago? Lilian Evans.


**Que assim seja**

Em pleno mês de setembro, quando o calor do verão ainda predominava o clima. Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam carregados de medo, desconfiança e apreensão. Todos conversavam baixo. Comentando sobre os novos acontecimentos. As palavras Comensais da Morte e Você-sabe-quem, sempre eram pronunciadas em meio as conversas. O monitor-chefe daquele ano odiava aquela situação e àquele que a concebeu mais do que tudo no mundo.

O monitor-chefe, aliás, era um rapaz bem aperfeiçoado, de dezessete anos. Ele era alto. E muito magro. Seu cabelo era negro, e naturalmente rebelde. Sempre levantado na parte de trás. Ele usava óculos de aros redondos, típicos dos anos setenta. Outrora fora normal vê-lo correndo pelos corredores, fugindo de levar uma detenção. Ou simplesmente vê-lo rindo dos alunos que ele azarava ao lado de seus melhores amigos. Que eram três, e contando com ele, eram quatro. Que se auto-intitulavam Marotos. Era ele, Tiago Potter, seu mais leal e fiel e melhor-amigo, Sirius Black, seu atormentado e querido amigo Remo Lupin, e aquele que conquistara um lugar ao lado deles através de bastante esforço, Pedro Pettigrew.

Naquela tarde ensolarada, e particularmente quente, entretanto, Tiago Potter carregava um semblante sério. Preocupado. Pensativo. Não fora despercebido que Tiago Potter parara de azarar alunos. Aliás, não havia mais notícias de alguma brincadeira dessas que ele tenha feito. Não era mais comum vê-lo sorrindo ou rindo por qualquer bobagem que tenha visto ou ouvido.

Ele virou um corredor. E o corredor que pegou estava completamente deserto. Ele estava indo para a reunião de monitores daquela tarde. E estava atrasado. Ele defendera um aluno nascido-trouxa de um grupo de alunos partidários de Voldemort. Ele não se vangloriava por isso, na realidade, ele mais viu aquilo como um jeito de se retratar para com aqueles que ele prejudicou sem perceber durante suas antigas brincadeiras. Pegara aquele corredor para cortar caminho e chegar a tempo.

Mesmo sendo monitor-chefe, e mesmo sendo contra as regras correr nos corredores de Hogwarts. Tiago começou a correr. Não muito rápido, mas ele não estava andando. Quando virou o corredor ele teve de parar. Um trio de alunos encapuzados e que escondiam os rostos até os olhos bloqueavam o corredor. Tiago pôde ver pelos uniformes que eles eram da Sonserina. E ele reconheceu o nariz anormalmente grande em forma de gancho por debaixo de um dos capuzes. Aquilo já o irritou. Mas manteve a calma com sucesso, ao dizer:

- Podem me dar licença? Estou um pouco atrasado para um compromisso.

O dono do nariz em forma de gancho fez um muxoxo. Mas Tiago conteve, novamente, a vontade enorme que ele sentia de lhe socar o nariz. O encapuzado do meio tomou a palavra:

- Nós o deixaremos partir, Sr. Potter, para cumprir com os seus deveres de monitoria, mas primeiro, gostaríamos de lhe fazer uma proposta.

Tiago enrugou o cenho em sinal de desconfiança. E engoliu em seco, não por estar com medo. Mas por pura apreensão.

- O Lorde das Trevas esteve analisando a lista de nomes de famílias sangues-puros. E as analisando para então descobrir as famílias mais puras. E a sua família, Sr. Potter, se revelou como uma das famílias mais puras e antigas do mundo bruxo. Sua linhagem remonta até os tempos mais remotos onde não se era costume registrar os nomes dos familiares. Ela, aliás, se funde com os tempos mais remotos da magia. O Lorde das Trevas encontrou bastante evidências que mostram que o senhor pode ser descendente dos primeiros bruxos que existiram.

- É... pode ser... minha linhagem bruxa é bem antiga. – disse Tiago que já não gostara da conversa no primeiro momento que o "Lorde das Trevas" foi mencionado. – E o que desejam de mim? Se tiverem algum problema, eu posso ajudá-los. Sou o monitor-chefe. Estou aqui para isso.

- Sem dúvida o senhor é um bruxo bastante valioso, Sr. Potter. – continuou o bruxo, abafando mais um muxoxo impaciente do encapuzado de nariz em forma de gancho. – Com um excepcional talento para magia. Com pouco esforço, o senhor se tornou no melhor aluno de Hogwarts. Vem de uma linhagem possivelmente tão antiga quanto a própria magia. E como o senhor já demonstrou diversas vezes nos alunos mais fracos e sem talento, é um bruxo poderoso.

- Pela última vez, eu estou perdendo a paciência, o que desejam de mim? – ele já elevara a voz. Estava pronto para meter o pé e sair dali o mais rápido possível. E se precisasse, usaria a varinha. Ele já decidira.

- Apenas que o Lorde das Trevas o valoriza como um bruxo poderoso em potencial. E o quer integrado às suas forças especiais. Os Comensais da Morte. O senhor nem precisaria terminar a escola. Quando o Lorde das Trevas tomar o poder e todos os trouxas e nascidos-trouxas, principalmente eles, tiverem o que merecem, você poderá ter tudo o que desejar. Poder. Dinheiro. Paixões. Eu sei muito bem que você já faz sucesso com as mulheres. Além de monitor-chefe, você é o Apanhador estrela de Hogwarts, e o capitão do time da Grifinória. Que, mesmo eu sendo da Sonserina, devo confessar que vem vencendo o campeonato numa performance invejável. Cujos créditos devem ser dados devidamente a você, que sabe conduzir um time muito bem. E essa é a proposta do Lorde das Trevas, diretamente dele, e através de mim, ao senhor, Sr. Potter. Aceita ser um Comensal da Morte?

Tiago ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Todas aquelas palavras haviam entrado em sua mente com tanta força. Mas outros pensamentos, outras palavras, outras memórias e imagens de coisas que ele passara. Cuja presença predominante era de Lílian Evans. Pareciam estilhaçar cada uma daquelas palavras lisonjeiras e mentirosas. Ele empurrou cada uma daquelas palavras para algum canto escuro de sua mente que ele não ousava remexer. E guardou na memória apenas a parte em que o encapuzado dissera "_Quando o Lorde das Trevas tomar o poder e todos os trouxas e _nascidos-trouxas, principalmente eles_, tiverem o que merecem... _". Por aquela frase chave, que mostrara o tipo de futuro que Voldemort desejava impor no mundo bruxo, ele respondeu com sinceridade:

- Diga ao babaca do seu "Lorde das Trevas" que Tiago Potter jamais aceitaria ser mais um degrau para a sua escada rumo ao poder. E que ele, no mínimo, fará com que essa escada desmorone, e o impeça de chegar ao seu objetivo. E que ele saiba que Tiago Potter é mais um obstáculo pelo qual ele terá de passar. Eu jamais permitirei que ele machuque algum trouxa, ou nascido-trouxa, ou qualquer outra pessoa independente se for um bruxo ou não. Eles merecem viver em paz e serem reconhecidos tanto quanto um bruxo de linhagem antiga. Somos todos iguais. Nossos sangues são vermelhos. E como um dia me disse uma antiga amiga, somos todos filhos de Adão e Eva, sejamos bruxos ou não. Agora sumam da minha frente. Vocês me fizeram perder tempo com essas bobagens.

- Você pagará caro, Potter. Pensamos que fosse inteligente. Mas vejo que estávamos enganados. Uma pena. Você teria sido de grande valia. – e os três apontaram suas varinhas para Tiago.

O monitor-chefe, lógico, era um excelente duelista, além de apanhador, e também sacou sua varinha ao mesmo tempo.

- Você não tem chance contra três. – dissera um dos que se mantiveram calados até aquele momento. E que não era o de nariz de gancho. Era outro.

- É melhor abaixar a varinha e permitir que a gente o mate de forma indolor. Faremos em respeito a sua linhagem que infelizmente foi corrompida por essa ideologia errônea.

Tiago soltou uma curta risada como forma de zombar do que acabara de ouvir.

- São vocês que estão em desvantagem. O dono desse nariz gigante aí do seu lado sabe muito bem do que eu sou capaz num duelo.

O dito cujo (o de nariz em forma de gancho), arreganhou os dentes, furioso e já se preparava para lançar uma maldição quando o líder do grupo o impediu.

- Não. Não podemos fazer isso agora. Ainda não é hora. – ele guardou a varinha, ordenando que os outros também o fizessem. O de nariz grande em forma de gancho guardou a sua varinha, muito relutante. Ele literalmente rosnava para Tiago. Este apenas sorria vencedor para ele. Tiago se sentia vitorioso naquele momento. Então o líder voltou-se para ele e com um sorriso cruel, continuou. – Em breve, nós o faremos pagar pelo o que esse Traidor do Sangue disse.

- Os verdadeiros Traidores do Sangue são vocês. – respondeu Tiago, ainda com a varinha apontada para o líder. – Que preferem dar as costas às pessoas que verdadeiramente valem a pena e seguir um homem que com toda certeza já perdeu a sua humanidade, e negou o próprio sangue. Como eu disse antes. Somos todos filhos de Adão e Eva. E todos nós, bruxos e trouxas, partilhamos do mesmo sangue vermelho que gerou a humanidade. Por isso, os verdadeiros Traidores do Sangue são vocês.

O líder do grupo claramente não pôde pensar em alguma resposta a altura, por isso desdenhou e foi embora. Quando eles finalmente sumiram de suas vistas, Tiago relaxou e guardou a varinha. Já estava indo embora quando ouviu aquela doce voz melodiosa comentar:

- Até mesmo Hogwarts está insegura.

Tiago voltou-se para trás e a viu. Lílian Evans. Incrivelmente linda. Ela era alta. Seu cabelo graciosamente cacheado era acaju cujo comprimento chegava até a cintura. Seu uniforme da Grifinória estava impecável. Como sempre ela era diligente em tudo o que fazia. E a melhor parte, segundo Tiago, eram os seus olhos. Verde-vivos e amendoados. Diversas vezes se pegara imaginando como seria um filho seu com aqueles olhos tão amados. Um segredo que ele guardava a sete chaves em seu próprio coração, e jamais o exteriorizara para qualquer um dos marotos, inclusive Sirius Black.

Ela estava na esquina do corredor com o corredor que Tiago usara para cortar caminho antes de ser interrompido pelo trio sonserino. E a menina se apoiava na parede como se estivesse fraca. Mas ele sabia que não era fraqueza. Interpretando aquele olhar e aquele semblante cabisbaixo, ele pode adivinhar corretamente que ela estava triste. Uma dúvida perpassou por sua cabeça, então ele a verbalizou:

- A quanto tempo está aí?

- Desde a hora que aquele cara começou a encher a sua bola. Falando todas aquelas coisas que você fez, que devo admitir, você merece os créditos pelo esforço.

- Houve coisas que ele mencionou que eu me arrependo amargamente de ter feito. Devo admitir em voz alta, e na frente de outros alunos, que a senhorita sempre esteve certa, Srta. Evans. Eu não tinha o direito de azarar aqueles alunos só porque eu tinha vontade de me divertir. E eu estava, sim, me exibindo. Acho que, eu posso dizer que estou me retratando de meus erros e pagando pelos meus pecados.

Ela sorriu fracamente, e disse:

- Lílian.

- Hã?

- Me chame de Lílian. Não precisa me chamar de Evans, ou de Srta. Evans. Não combina com você.

E ele riu.

- Tudo bem. Desde que você passe a me chamar de Tiago, e não de Potter.

O sorriso dela aumentou, (fazendo Tiago aumentar mais ainda o próprio sorriso) e ela respondeu:

- Se assim deseja, Tiago, passarei a chamá-lo assim.

Os dois trocaram mais um sorriso e Tiago viu mais uma dúvida perpassar a sua cabeça, e a exteriorizou:

- Me pergunto a razão que a faz perambular sozinha nos corredores desertos de Hogwarts nesses tempos tão sombrios e perigosos, principalmente para você.

Tiago viu o semblante antes mais alegre de Lílian, voltar a ficar triste. E se arrependeu por ter feito a pergunta. Mas ela a respondeu mesmo assim.

- Minhas amigas deixaram de falar comigo porque eu declaro para todos que me perguntam que eu sou nascida-trouxa, e que tenho orgulho do meu sangue. Não que elas não gostem dos nascidos-trouxas. Elas foram minhas amigas, mesmo sabendo o que eu era. Mas é que elas estão com medo de serem atacadas, caso alguém acabe me atacando em algum corredor escuro.

- Entendo... – por uma fração de segundos eles ficaram em silêncio, então Tiago estendeu a mão para Lílian e disse – Ofereço a minha companhia e proteção nesses corredores. Mas fique sabendo que mesmo que recuse, eu ficarei de olho e a protegerei de todo ou qualquer mal que possam atentar contra você, Lílian.

Após alguns segundos em que Lílian o encarou, ela começou a rir. Por um momento, Tiago se sentiu um pateta, mas logo pensou que preferia vê-la rir, pouco importava se isso feria ao seu ego.

- Ah... – ela finalmente parou de rir. – Se não há alternativa. Tudo bem. Eu aceito a sua companhia e permito que me proteja. – ela pegou em sua mão.

- Fico muito feliz por isso. – ele puxou a mão dela e a beijou. Ele encarou aqueles olhos com os quais já sonhara incontáveis vezes. Endireitou-se, e disse. – É melhor irmos. Estamos muito atrasados para a reunião de monitores.

Lílian concordou e os dois voltaram a andar. Mas não falaram mais nada. E assim ficaram por um tempo. Até que Tiago quebrou o silêncio:

- Você me fez rir como eu não tenho feito há algum tempo.

- Bom saber. Já estava com saudade de ouvir a sua gargalhada acompanhada pela gargalhada canina do Sirius, e as gargalhadas de Remo e do Pedro. Aliás. Nenhum de vocês esteve rindo nessas semanas.

- Nem você tem rido com freqüência. Também. Espero não estar sendo intrometido por perguntar se está com algum problema.

- Não. Até porque eu perguntei pro Sirius se você estava com algum problema depois que você simplesmente passou por mim lançando um sorriso fraco e indo sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória sem falar mais nada para mim quando chegamos a Hogwarts. Nunca esqueci essa cena. E a explicação de Sirius me martela a mente desde então.

Tiago ficou completamente em silêncio enquanto ouvia.

- Deve saber que eu te entendo muito bem. Eu também não queria voltar para Hogwarts para poder ficar em casa e cuidar dos meus pais.

Tiago a olhou, confuso. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, e perguntou:

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Os meus pais estão doentes, também. Bem doentes. Meu pai está mais doente que a minha mãe. Eu disse pra eles que ficaria em casa e que cuidaria deles, mas eles me obrigaram a voltar pra Hogwarts. Disseram que não conseguiriam se perdoar caso isso me impedisse de-

- Terminar seus estudos e realizar os seus sonhos. Meus pais falaram a mesma coisa pra mim.

Os dois trocaram sorrisos gentis, cheios de ternura um pelo outro. E juntaram as mãos enquanto andavam pelo corredor. Em direção à reunião do Monitores...

.

.

.

.

.

- E foi assim que Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans eventualmente começaram a namorar. – Sirius terminou o seu relato, auxiliado por Remo Lupin. Na sala de estar de sua antiga casa, no Largo Grimauld, número 12. – Eu e Remo vimos tudo o que acontecia naquele corredor. E ficamos apostos caso Tiago precisasse de ajuda. Mas como Lílian estava com ele, nós não nos intrometemos.

- Costumávamos ficar na nossa quando a Lílian estava por perto. O que geralmente era uma escolha sábia.

Não apenas Harry ouvia o relato, como Hermione, Rony e todos os Weasley presentes na casa. A Sra. Weasley, Gui (que passara para dar um oi, e trazer um relato de seus feitos), Fred, Jorge e Gina. Acrescidos pela presença de Tonks.

- Oh, foi muito lindo. – suspirou Hermione, sendo acompanhada por Gina.

- É. – Lupin concordou. – O romance de Tiago e Lílian foi um dos mais lindos e engraçados de assistir o desenrolar. Eles brigavam.

Sirius riu.

- E como.

- Principalmente no início.

- Sempre que Tiago fazia alguma besteira perto dela.

- O que pode ser descrito como sempre que a via.

- Ele não conseguia pensar direito quando ela estava por perto.

- Virava um pateta.

- Quando começaram a namorar eles foram o assunto mais comentado da escola.

- Eles eram populares e muito conhecidos apesar de todo o resto. Então não deu pra ninguém ficar sem saber o que acontecia entre os dois.

- E sobre as vezes que ele sonhava com um filho dele com os olhos da Lílian. Ele acreditava mesmo que eu não sabia daquilo. – contou Sirius, no que Remo começou a rir. – Lembra de quando ele começou a falar enquanto dormia, Aluado?

- Lembro. Aquela foi uma das minhas noites mais divertidas.

- Ele... a minha cara... os olhos da Lílian. Lílian! Ele precisa trocar a fralda! – Sirius imitava Tiago falando dormindo, no que todos se acabavam de rir. Inclusive Harry, mesmo que ele estivesse bem envergonhado.

- Vocês fizeram bem em contar a história. – disse Tonks. – O Harry, que estava triste, parece um pouco mais animado agora.

Rony implicou um pouco com Harry, o empurrando de leve. De brincadeira. E o garoto revidou no mesmo tom. Todo corado.

- Foi por isso que resolvemos contar esse relato. – Lupin falou. – Por isso e por outra coisa... nós sentimos muitas saudades deles... o Tiago e a Lílian eram pessoas com o dom extraordinário de trazer a esperança de volta para os corações daqueles que a esqueceram. Um dom que Harry parece ter herdado. Harry... você é a nossa maior esperança.

Harry encarou o seu antigo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Mesmo que estivesse com medo do porvir, ele assentiu determinado. Ele traria a esperança de volta ao mundo bruxo. E como seu pai declarara abertamente para os seguidores de Voldemort. Ele se tornaria em mais um obstáculo para o Lorde das Trevas. Ele se tornaria no mais sólido e impenetrável obstáculo entre Voldemort e sua meta. E ele o derrotaria.

Que assim seja. Amém.

* * *

><p>Obs.: Se prestarem a atenção. Perceberão que o Recrutador age como aqueles que desejam nos oferecer o mal como algo bom. Eles falam lisonjas. Usam a nossa vaidade. Nos desafiam. Para recusar o que é mal, e não cair na mentira de que aquilo é bom, prepare-se desde já para recusar o mal.<p>

Obs.2.: É. O final ficou sério. Na realidade. A One-shot esteve bastante séria. Espero que eu tenha agradado a maioria. Reviews e comentários são bem vindos. =)


End file.
